


Byleth's Sick Day

by FiliaSnowe



Series: My Rarepair Collection [5]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Byleth is sick but Terry takes care of her, Established Relationship, F/M, Morning Cuddles, Romance, She puts up with his antics even though she loves him, Sick Byleth, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, Terry is a snugglebug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiliaSnowe/pseuds/FiliaSnowe
Summary: Byleth comes down with a fever on the day that she and Terry have plans to hang out, but has to stay home and rest because of her illness. Being the kind boyfriend that he is, Terry takes care of his girlfriend until she gets better.
Relationships: Terry Bogard/My Unit | Byleth
Series: My Rarepair Collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036581
Kudos: 4





	Byleth's Sick Day

Byleth groaned as she lay in bed, her face damp with sweat and her dark teal hair stuck to her head. She tried turning her head but it hurt which made her wince in pain. It felt like a weight was pressing down on it and making it feel heavy. The minute she swallowed a coughing fit erupted in her throat. Byleth was fine yesterday so why did she wake up feeling like crap this morning? The world looked blurry around her as she opened her blue eyes before squeezing them shut, a wave of dizziness overtaking her.

Eventually the coughing woke up the other occupant in the room with her who rolled over and shifted the covers a little. Terry’s sky blue eyes blinked open before he covered them with his arm, shielding them from the light. He eventually yawned then looked over to see Byleth sluggishly pulling the covers over her pale, flushed and sweaty face, some tufts of dark teal hair peeking out from underneath. Another groan left her as Byleth curled up into a ball under the blankets, her body felt quite chilly despite the fever.

"By?" Terry called out to her, only to get some nonsensical grumbles.

She made a small noise that sounded like a pitiful whine which turned into a loud cough, thus hurting her even more. At this rate the poor girl was gonna bark up her lungs if she continued. Concern flooded the man's face as Terry pulled the blankets down to Byleth's neck, her damp face now exposed to him. He pressed a hand to her forehead, making his significant other quietly sigh in relief at the cool touch but quickly withdrew it due to how hot her forehead was.

Terry got up and left the bed, his long blonde ponytail trailing behind him as he stood.

"Terry?" Byleth whispered as she felt the bed shift, voice raspy with sleep.

Terry smiled gently and ruffled her hair, "Don't worry, By, I'll be right back. Hang tight and rest, ok?"

Unable to move much, Byleth let out a grunt and waited until he came back with a thermometer. He lifted her up and stuck the thermometer in her mouth, taking it out about a minute later when the thing beeped to show Byleth's temperature which read 103.6 degrees. The blonde clicked his tongue accompanied by a shake of his head as he set the thermometer aside.

"Sorry, babe, but it looks like you'll have to rest up before you go or do anything today."

"But we had plans later today," Byleth protested in a defeated manner.

Terry frowned and crossed his arms, "Not if you're sick like this and can barely get out of bed, let alone even sit up." Then he winked at her, "Relax, By, I'll take care of you."

Byleth silently huffed as Terry left again to grab some stuff from both the kitchen and bathroom cabinet such as some pain reliever/fever reducer, a glass of water, a bowl with a blue towel and green one draped on his arm. He got her to sit up again though the woman's body protested in pain.

"Here, Byleth, I need you to take this for me. It'll help with the fever and pain."

Terry held out a pill to her which she took and accepted the glass of water, Byleth sighed in relief as the cold liquid slipped down her throat. Once she was finished Terry took the glass from her then set it on the nightstand. He made her lay back down and pulled the covers up to her neck, moving her hair out of her face in the process as Byleth fell asleep. He grabbed the towel from the bowl, wringing out the excess water before placing it on her head. A relieved hum escaped her as she felt the towel cool her down. He took the green towel and began dabbing at Byleth's face to wipe away the accumulated sweat that had formed there overnight. He just wanted to make her as comfortable as possible so when she'd get better Terry would give her all the snuggles in the world.

Terry then pulled up a chair next to the bed as he watched Byleth sleep, her soft snores barely audible while he glanced at the clock to see it was still early in the morning. 7:30 am was too early, especially when the sun had rose over the horizon but hung low in the sky.

Sure Byleth Eisner had gotten sick before which resulted in a cold but NOT a fever, especially one strong enough to leave her bedridden for a few days like this. Terry hoped it wasn't serious enough that he had to take her to the hospital, shaking his head at the thought. All Byleth needed was plenty of rest, drink a lot of liquids to stay hydrated and to take her medicine. Give it a day or two and her fever would eventually break.

Just as he was dozing off another coughing fit snapped Terry awake and he switched the blue and green towels. Terry lightly patted her cheek and smiled gently at her, causing the tealette to lean to the touch. He pressed a kiss in her hair, making her grumble into her pillow.

"You're gonna get sick if you keep doing that."

"Well, if I do get sick I know you'll take care of me, By," he chuckled, "Fair is fair."

"You're unbelievable, you know that?"

"I know and you love me for it."

Byleth sighed in annoyance, as much as she loved Terry he could be a little too much at times, making her wonder why she puts up with him and his antics. As much as she didn't want to admit it Byleth liked it when Terry took care of her whenever she fell ill sometimes. And when Terry got sick too(sometimes from cuddling and snuggling her when he shouldn't have or Byleth inadvertently passing her cold onto him) she'd have to tend to him just as he did with her. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep again that is if any more coughs didn't disturb her rest. With nothing better else to do Terry kept watch over Byleth until he fell asleep himself.


End file.
